


In the End

by Cleo



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swore he'd never go barge diving again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the season two episode Blood Brothers after Eric and Speed went hunting on the garbage barge. A thanks goes to Alex/Odysseus for a wonderful job betaing.

Eric watched as Speed limped around the kitchen without complaint. He knew it was only a matter of time before his lover vented because of the discomfort. He watched as he squirmed through the dinner they'd made together, until Eric couldn't restrain himself a moment longer.

"You, okay?" The glare he received was all the answer he needed. The grumpy silence that followed worried Eric even more. He just hoped he hadn't upset his partner too much to end up exiled to the couch for the night.

As they got ready for bed Eric gave up keeping silent. He walked over and pulled Speed into his arms, "Let me help you, okay?" A noncommittal snort was the reply.

Eric smiled at his lover's reaction. With a kiss he removed his love's shirt and kissed each shoulder. He then slowly removed his pants while kissing his way south. His hands ran down a strong back towards the firm ass he knew so well. He smiled as his lover arched and moaned at his kisses and hung on to his shoulders.

"Ow," Speed jumped when the Cuban's hand passed over his sore ass.

"You okay love?"

"Of course I'm not okay! I've got a pain in the ass and it's not from you fucking me into next week! So what do you think?"

Eric laughed, "Why don't we take a hot soak in the tub and I'll give you a massage when we're done," he said while he guided his lover toward the bathroom.

After getting the tub ready and the two of them settled with Speed lying against Eric's chest, Speed said. "You know if you hadn't a been a jerk to me on the garbage barge. I probably wouldn't have been so upset and pulled as hard as I did."

"I'm sorry, Tim. I know I was a jerk and I'm sorry," Eric apologized kissing his lover's head. "I shouldn't have insulted the rat like I did," He added unrepentantly.

"You bastard. That wasn't funny," Speed grumbled.

"I know I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself," Eric grinned.

He worked his hands over the tense and tight back muscles loosening them as much as he could while in the tub. The sighs he got from Speed, as some of the tension eased was music to his ears. Now all he had to do was finish the massage properly.

"Come on, Speed. The water's getting cold and I still owe you that massage."

"'M comfortable. Leave me alone," was the muffled reply.

"You may be comfortable but I'm starting to get cold and wrinkly. Let's get out of here and I'll make sure you are even more comfortable," Eric bribed.

"'kay, but you're doing all the work," Speed slowly knelt up.

Eric grinned at his sulking lover. He got out, drained the tub and dried them off once again directing Speed to their bed. He made Tim lay down on his stomach and got the massage oil out. "You ready?" He asked as he warmed some oil in his hands.

He took the mumbled reply as a yes and slowly started working at ridding his partner of his stiffness. The soft moans that came from Speed as he worked his shoulders and upper back went straight to his gut. By the time he'd worked his way down to the lower back he was hard as each sound aroused him further. He gently massaged and eased the knots in his lover's ass careful of the livid bruise on the right side. He planted little kisses over it in apology.

He smiled when he heard Tim's sigh and gave a few extra minutes of special attention to his lover's ass. Grabbing the bottle of lube on the night table he slowly and gently began opening up his lover.

"Eric..." Speed moaned as he arched back slightly.

"Shh...Tim. Like you wanted I'll do all the work," Eric said kissing the middle of Tim's back.

When he was stretched enough Eric rolled them both onto their left sides and spooned up behind Speed. He rubbed his hard cock between the two slick globes he'd oiled earlier.

"Ready for me Speedy? Ready for me to slide in and truly be a pain in your ass?" Eric teased the tip of his cock against the entrance to his lover's body.

"Yessss," Speed moaned desperately.

In one smooth and steady stroke he'd buried himself into the body before him. He caressed hard nipples and a tight stomach in soothing yet arousing patterns. He kept Speed as steady and still as possible while as promised he did all the work. He set a slow and gentle rhythm as he worked them both to a gentle but powerful climax.

When they'd both caught their breath again Eric asked, "Feel better now?"

"Hmmm...yeah. But I'm still never barge diving with you again."

Eric chuckled, "Okay, I can go with that. Love you, Tim."

"Love you too, Eric," Speed said as he buried himself closer to Eric and fell asleep.

Smiling Eric kissed Speed on the head and then followed his lover into sleep.


End file.
